Project Summary (Administrative Core) The adminstrative Core was successfully created 4 years ago to oversee the strategic development of the Stanford neuroscience cores and to assist in the daily operation of the scientific cores, providing a solid administrative, financial, IT, and web infrastructure. The support and oversight of the administrative core has made the operation of these 3 cores a success. Going forward the administrative core will continue to oversee the strategic development of the Stanford Neuroscience Cores. The Administrative Core Steering Committee will provide overall strategic direction to the cores during their biannual or as needed meetings, which will bring together the leadership of the Stanford Neuroscience Institute and key NINDS-funded investigators to critically review and guide its operation. The Steering Committee will insure close coordination of cross-disciplinary projects conducted in the cores and will make sure the tools, material, and technology is widely and openly disseminated to the neuroscience community both at Stanford and internationally. In addition to strategic direction, the Administrative Core has and will continue to provide centralized support services that will enable the scientific cores to do a better job of delivering research services. With dedicated personnel, the Administrative Core has been assisting with internal advertising, soliciting and analyzing user feedback, and creating online communication tools for scientific core user groups. The Administrative Core will also provide the following essential support functions for the neuroscience cores with dedicated time from expert staff, 1) End-user communication and web infrastructure. 2) Information technology services, 3) Accounting and 4) General administrative support. This centralized administrative support has provided many benefits to the scientific cores to enhance their ability to deliver research support.